The present invention relates to solar tracking devices, particularly the type utilizing photoelectric sensors to detect solar radiation, and electrical circuits to transfer electrical signals to motors which are the controlling means to adjust the speed of a main drive motor which rotates a solar energy collection device.
It is well known that to achieve optimal performance in a solar energy collecting device, the device must receive the maximum amount of solar flux available. During periods of overcast conditions, the object of greatest solar flux emittance may be a cloud reflecting solar radiation. Under such conditions, the solar energy collecting device should be in a position to receive the greatest amount of solar flux, even if such positioning would result in non-alignment with the obscured sun. When the cloudy period ends, the solar energy collection device should realign with the sun with a minimal loss of time.
Prior art disclosures have inherent complexities and inefficiencies:
1). Most prior art using multiple photoelectric sensors requires the precise balancing of the sensors to complete or form an electrical circuit. The circuit becomes inoperable if the sensors become unbalanced. This requires frequent adjustment of the sensors to maintain the required balance, which is both costly and demands an advanced knowledge of the equipment used in balancing the sensors.
2). Prior art using photoelectric sensors lacks the ability to track the source of highest solar flux emittance during periods of overcast conditions, which is a requirement for optimal efficiency.
3). Prior art using photoelectric sensors employs the sensors as a controlling means to turn the main drive motor for the solar energy collecting apparatus on or off. As is known, this causes acceleration and jerk in the drive mechanism which results in unnecessary stress which may lead to failure of the mechanism. Also, the constant on or off switching to the motor will result in excessive wear on the motor.
4). Prior art not using photoelectric sensors requires either a clock driven system or an extremely complex and expensive computer algorithm; neither of which will track the source of highest solar flux emittance, and either of which will become misaligned upon receiving a physical disturbance.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to improve the efficiency of solar tracking systems by enabling the system to track the source of highest solar flux emittance during periods of overcast conditions, while causing the system to rapidly reacquire the sun when overcast conditions cease.
A further object of the invention is to enhance the dependability of solar tracking systems by utilizing circuitry which is not dependent upon precise balancing of multiple photoelectric sensors.
A still further object of the invention is to improve the reliability of solar tracking systems by avoiding the stresses caused by frequent on and off switching of the main drive motor.
Yet another object of the invention is to simplify solar tracking systems by avoiding the need for clock-driven or computer algorithm driven tracking devices.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a solar tracking system which is economical to produce and which is serviceable by the end user.